Troll
Playable Classes Beastlord, Berserker, Shadow Knight, Shaman, Warrior Armor Size Large Race Abilities Enhanced Regeneration, Infravision, Slam History In keeping with their friends the Ogres, Trolls are also somewhat lacking in intelligence and wisdom; there is one department which Ogres do better than the Trolls in and that is looks, Trolls are perhaps the ugliest, smelliest race on Norrath. This isn't to say Trolls have no redeeming factors as they are also strong and tough and quite capable of wielding weapons and casting effective spells. Trolls are usually considered an evil race and an uncivilised one at that. Not all Trolls can get to grips with why they are so detested but most accept that they shouldn't approach anyone, including their own kind without good reason or a ready blade. They have little affection for any kind and each other, though Ogres seem to find a willing hunting partner in a hungry Troll. Hunger is usually a Troll's main motivator and will be pursued vigorously until they are satisfied. Trolls are willing to eat pretty much anything that moves, as long as it is tasty and doesn't run too fast. The Trolls originally lived in Grobb, a primitive settlement located on the edge of the swamp of Innothule. They were besieged by Frogloks and their defences eventually fell. The Dark Elves took the Trolls in and allowed them to have their own area in their city of Neriak, but their make shift home had very little other than the essentials, such as a boiling pot and a cleaver. The smarter and stronger Trolls were the only ones who managed to survive the battle with their amphibian invaders but were able to bring with them the knowledge to continue training Trolls in the basics of the professions they have available to them. Some time later the Trolls re-took their home and the frogloks were forced out into the Rathe Mountains. Trolls often become Warriors, a job they take too very well aided by their strength and size. They only take up training that involves 'barshing' in some form and even their Shamans usually carry powerful, enchanted weapons. Trolls prefer the Mystical to the Arcane and only their Shadow Knights have any knowledge of Arcane spells. In addition to the mentioned professions Trolls are known to become Beastlords and Berserkers but it is a much rarer sight then the more traditional, tribal choices. Trolls are widely famed for their regenerative ability, it is very hard to actually kill a troll; rumours from Kaladim have it that it is actually impossible without physically removing their heads! Because of their natural hardiness and stamina they are often accepted on open expeditions, despite their rough and uncouth manner. It is not unheard of for Trolls to even join the 'good' races on quests and trips of exploration but only those who are smart enough to understand the civilized expectations placed on them. Unlike Ogres, Trolls are more of a naturally stupid than a cursed race and are quite capable of developing their intellect past the usual me eat, me fight, me sleep attitude. Their companions need to be especially weary of this possibility, as Trolls sometimes play dumb even though they understand perfectly what is happening and said around them.